


Descansa. Yo me encargo de todo.

by IzzyMeadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi no estaba tan solo, al fin y al cabo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descansa. Yo me encargo de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia: _Kuroko no Basket_ , su historia, personajes, conceptos, derechos e izquierdos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y supongo que algunos entes más, como los editores del manga y los creadores del anime. Yo sólo soy un fan con un poco de tiempo libre.
> 
> Supongo que se nota, pero por si acaso aclaro que todo el fic tiene lugar dentro de la mente de Akashi.

  _«Hold on to me and never let me go.»_

Nickelback: _Far Away_.

* * *

 

            Akashi observó impotente cómo Murasakibara encestaba por cuarta vez. Una más y perdería el respeto, no sólo de Atsushi, sino probablemente también del resto de sus compañeros.

            Iba a perder por primera vez en su vida.

            Tenía ganas de llorar.

            De hecho, aunque las lágrimas no alcanzasen sus ojos, en lo más profundo de su mente estaba haciéndolo.

            Iba a perder. Iba a decepcionar a su padre y a deshonrar a la familia. Había hecho todo lo que podía y aun así no era suficiente.

            —Ya basta...

            Su voz resonó en el interior de su mente, aunque él no había dicho nada. No era la primera vez que ocurría, pero nunca podía evitar sobresaltarse.

            Los brazos de su otro yo rodearon su torso desde detrás, en un gesto suave y reconfortante. Notó su respiración junto al oído y se estremeció.

            —No puede ser —murmuró—. No puede ser...

            —Y no será —respondió el otro en un leve susurro—. Descansa. Yo me encargo de todo.

            La voz era suave, pero el tono no admitía réplica. Akashi permitió que aquellos brazos lo estrecharan un poco más fuerte antes de soltarlo y observó la espalda del otro (su propia espalda) antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

* * *

            Cuando despertó, las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo habían cambiado y, al parecer, él mismo también.

            Sabía que su otro yo era diferente: tenía menos reparos a la hora de hacer lo que era necesario; era mucho más expeditivo.

            Más despiadado.

            Quiso recuperar el control y todo lo que consiguió fue una sonrisa inquietante y un suave «no puedes».

            Y era verdad: no podía. Seguía aterrorizado ante la idea de perder, de bajar de la perfección que siempre se le había exigido y parecer (ser) menos de lo que debía ser.

            Sin embargo, siguió intentándolo en ocasiones, preocupado por el daño que podía hacer su otro yo, una parte de su personalidad a la que sólo le importaba ganar.

            Y no podía. Él era demasiado fuerte, demasiado terco, demasiado resuelto. Y él mismo, por el contrario, cada vez estaba más cansado e inseguro.

            Más débil.

            ¿Cómo iba a controlar y guiar a sus compañeros de equipo si ni siquiera podía controlarse a sí mismo?

            No tenía sentido.

            —Es mejor que me lo dejes a mí.

            Asintió.

            —Necesitas ayuda.

            Volvió a asentir, con la mirada perdida.

            —Yo puedo protegerte, Seijūrō.

            Los ojos heterocromáticos de su otro yo siempre parecían fríos, pero Akashi notaba su preocupación por él, por sí mismo.

            —Tú no puedes con todo.

            —No puedo con todo... —susurró, y darse cuenta de eso fue tan duro como cuando pensó que iba a perder contra Murasakibara.

            —Deja que te ayude... hermano.

            Hermano.

            Tenía miedo de todo. Miedo de dejarlo todo en sus manos y perder por completo el control sobre sí mismo. Miedo de no hacerlo y acabar superado por todo lo que le rodeaba y convertido en un ser insignificante e indigno de su familia.

            ¿Qué le asustaba más?

            Su otro yo lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Akashi suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

            —Ayúdame...

            Sólo con una palabra ya se sintió un poco aliviado.

            El abrazo de su hermano era firme, cálido y agradable, y Seijūrō no quiso salir de él.

* * *

            Cuando Kuroko superó el Ojo del Emperador, Akashi volvió a despertar. Lo hizo en medio de un torbellino de emociones confusas; no sabía muy bien si el resultado final era más positivo o negativo. Había miedo, frustración, dolor y rabia, pero también estaba aliviado, descansado y se sentía más fuerte.

            Y, por alguna extraña razón, tenía curiosidad.

            ¿Curiosidad por perder, tal vez?

            Esa era la parte más confusa de todas.

            —No quieres perder.

            Por primera vez, la voz de su hermano sonaba débil, casi enferma.

            —No, no quiero —concedió, tranquilo.

            —No pierdas.

            Era como tener un hermano inútil, como una nueva responsabilidad salida de la nada para sustituir aquellas de las que había huido hacía más de un año.

            De las que se había encargado su otro yo.

            Lo abrazó despacio, sin estrecharlo, sin querer molestar.

            —No lo haré —susurró cerca de su oído—. Descansa. Yo me encargo de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad yo quería escribir algo interesante y profundizar en el personaje de Akashi, pero en fin.


End file.
